


Ding..!

by SuperFandoms



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pacifica Northwest needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: The secret room is full. The secret room is empty. Pacifica moves proof, dusty proof, onto her parents' favorite carpet.
Kudos: 15





	Ding..!

The dust in this room is suffocating. Pacifica coughs into a nearby pelt. Another reminder of all her family has done. The ghost couldn't be enough to teach her family empathy. Of course it hadn't. She would have to do that, stand up against the accursed bell and its noises and the flashbacks that came with them.

Footsteps are audible, and Pacifica stills. She'll be found here one of these days. One day, Father would ring his bell, and Pacifica would have a panic attack. If she was quiet, maybe it wouldn't be made known just how unstable she was. If she was silent, maybe she wouldn't have to choke back fear in the face of a command.

Pacifica can't hear anyone. She doesn't move. She knows firsthand how silent some of the servants are. Pacifica doesn't want to remember that, and bites her lip. The inside, it course. Can't have the heir to the Northwest fortune looking anything other than perfect..! Ugh. The cheer in even that imagined voice is forced.

Finally, the footsteps are audible against wood flooring again. Pacifica stays still. Could be a trick. Those were common, she's been trained from a young age how to hide from intruders. It had only happened once. She hadn't been found until a day later, by complete accident. Her parents- Father put her back to work.

Pushing herself to her feet, Pacifica scanned the room. What was something small, but still damning? She was going to force some humility on her parents, even if it would be the last thing she did. Eventually, a suitable candidate appreared. A newspaper clipping, the one Dipper had given her.

This was a unique item. Father had wanted it to be one of a kind. That would make it less believeable, after all. Of course, Pacifica knew about the related newsreel. The newspaper was nearly perfect on what she needed, though. Pacifica took a careful picture of the paper. 

She thought, very briefly, about placing the paper on an open space, but that was asking for trouble. Instead, Pacifica retreated deeper into the room. Far enough in, and no one would be able to see her phone's light. Sitting down, newspaper by her side, Pacifica went to work.

First and foremost, she had to get this evidence away from her, setting up a temporary email to send the picture through. She sent yet another email account a message from the dummy account containing the link. Taking a screenshot of the email, she deleted the dummy account.

Now, the hard part, spreading it. That in of itself was simple. Father would try to hide it, so others would spread it more. The issue was presenting it as fact. 

Taking a deep breath, Pacifica made a post on a spare Warbler account that she used for revealing such things as this. First, the screenshot, edited to keep out any evidence that would lead to her. Second, the picture of the newspaper itself. It was a bit blurry, but the headline was quite clear. Perfect, really. 

Next was the text. The usual talk of having a "friend" who loved finding these things wouldn't quite work. Pacifica blamed the gnomes. Believable enough, gnomes had very strange nest materials. Looking at the newspaper, she shredded it, shoving the pieces under various evidence.

And... Send. Pacifica bit the inside of her lower lip. Her top teeth felt strange. Alright, now dispose of the evidence. Pacifica deleted the picture and screenshot off her phone, removed her internet history of the past hour, and stood up, dusting off. She put her phone in her pocket.

Finally, she could go back to her room. Not safe from the bell, but safe from retribution. As soon as she took a shower, and made sure her clothes, even this casual wear, looked perfect and spotless.

Pacifica sighed. Routine was so tedious.


End file.
